


Two Birds on Wire

by BluSunflowr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: First Time Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Song fic, a bit of fluff at the end, bad feels bad, bbh is scared someone help him, can be read platonically, im not sure if u can call it that, kinda a panic attack?, kinda angsty?, lying, not too much ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSunflowr/pseuds/BluSunflowr
Summary: Skeppy wants to meet up and Bad is too scared.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	Two Birds on Wire

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so there's probably quite a lot of mistakes, please feel free to correct me in the comments, you can also leave some feedback or critique in here :DD 
> 
> (this is a song fic if u haven't realized already. the text is not in correct order in like, one part, but it doesnt matter i think.  
> there are also some small time skips!)

_Two birds on a wire_   
_One tries to fly away_   
_And the other watches him close from that wire_   
_He says he wants to as well_   
_But he is a liar_

It's not like they never talked about meeting up.   
They did, in fact, they talked about it a lot. And it always ended there, on a simple talk. That's why Bad was quite worried when Skeppy sent him a message with an information that he wanted to do it for real, as soon as possible. He felt his whole face going red, all the way up to his neck, and he forgot how to breathe for a moment. This whole time he thought that the 'meeting up' thing was just a bit, another one of Skeppy's jokes, but he was probably wrong about it. To be frank, he would be happier if it was a bit. Because, yes, they both liked each other and knew about it very well, but BBH just wasn't ready for it to become something serious. He wasn't ready to face Skeppy, to feel his warmth, his scent, hear his voice not through a call. But he was also not ready to admit to being scared. So he lied, pretending to be just as excited as his best friend, even though in reality he was thinking only about how to get himself out of this mess. 

_Two birds on a wire_   
_One says c'mon and the other says "I'm tired"_

_'_ ''Why can't we just meet this weekend? I could purchase the ticket right now, it's not a problem.'' Skeppy assured, voice tired but still enthusiastic.   
''I'm sorry, I'm kinda tired.'' Bad muttered, playing with Lucy and not paying too much attention on what was happening.   
''There's still some time left, so I don't see how is that an issue.''   
BBH felt blood rushing towards his face. He froze and panicked a little, not knowing what to say to not look like a liar. Lucy licked the palm of his hand not knowing why he stopped playing with her, and getting impatient, but he just couldn't move.   
''Badboyhalo? Are you even there? Did he leave again or-''  
''I'm here.'' Bad interrupted him, taking a deep breath. ''I'm sorry, Rat wanted something from me. I know there's still time left, but I have so much work, I don't think I will be able to meet up with you Skeppy, I'm sorry.'' 

_I'll believe it all_   
_There's nothing I won't understand  
  
The sky is overcast and I'm sorry  
One more or one less  
Nobody's worried  
_

''Oh that's okay. We can do it some other day, no problem.'' Skeppy believed him but he still sounded upset, and Bad felt sick knowing that he and his fear were the reason for that.   
''Yeah.'' He whispered to himself, biting his lips and sighing. ''I should go now, bye Skeppy!'' He left the call, not waiting for an answer or anything, and laid on his bed, next to Lucy, who still wanted to play.   
''Lucy what would you do in this situation if you were me?'' Bad asked, not sure what he expected. His dog won't just answer him, no one will. He could ask Dream or Sapnap, but he felt like it would just make him look dumb. He was a grown-up man, he should't be scared of something so silly.   
Lucy bit her rubber toy, which made a squeaky noise, as she wagged her tail hard. Bad chuckled, petting her.   
''I don't think that would help much.''   
He sighed again, looking outside the window. It was getting dark already, the sky almost fully covered with clouds, street lights shining brightly and he could see some people walking down the street, with or without their pets. Maybe he should go out too. Clear his mind and finally be brave enough to say the truth, no matter what.  
Maybe he should.   
But he just laid down again, closing his eyes and hoping to fall asleep soon. 

_Two birds of a feather_   
_Say that they're always gonna stay together_

''Badboyhalo do you even like me?''   
''What do you mean? Of coure I do.'' Bad responded, catched off guard by the sudden question.   
''How can you like me if you don't want to even see me in person?'' Bad felt his stomach sink. He menaged to avoid this topic for almost a month now, but Skeppy had to bring it up again, making him feel so unbearably bad. He cleared his throat, giving himself more time to think about an answer. 

_But one's never going to let go of that wire_   
_He says that he will_   
_But he's just a liar_

''We can meet, Geppy." BBH finally stated, trying to sound confident. His head started to hurt, and he felt like he was going to throw up, but ignored that. It wasn't his first time lying. He will just have to find a way to cancell their meeting and he will be alright. He could just say that his mother wanted to see him, or that Dream suddelny asked him to do something, or that he just did not feel well. There was so many options, and every time he came up with a new one, he felt worse. There was so many options to use to lie to his best friend, because he was terriefied that he will ruin their relationship, because of how awkward and imperfect he was in real life. Because, what if Skeppy won't like Darryl as much as he likes BadBoyHalo? He could just decide that it's not for him, that he was wrong and doesn't want to be with him anymore. He could be disappointed, and Bad would rather die than disappoint someone. 

_Two birds on a wire_   
_One tries to fly away and the other_

And somehow, he forgot to cancell the meeting.   
And there he was, under a blanket, hands in his hair, pulling it nervously, ignoring call after call, message after a message from his friend, who was already in the city, waiting for him, probably getting impatient. Bad breathed heavily, he felt as if his heart was going to explode, eyes burning from tears slowly gathering in the corners. He couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone, to text Skeppy, to admit that he's so petrified and so guilty because of his lies. Deep down he knew that Skeppy wouldn't be mad at him. Maybe just upset, maybe a bit irritated, that he came here for nothing, but he wouldn't be mad. He wouldn't scream or shout, maybe just try to convince him to go out and still meet. He would talk quietly and offer to hold his hand to calm him down, and hug him and do anything in his power to comfort him. And Bad would just melt under his touch, slowly feeling less and less anxious, and it all would be good again.

But this dumb voice in his head told him that Skeppy _would_ get mad. Because who wouldn't? Bad lied to him for so long and made him drive all the way here, just to chicken out and ignore him. Who wouldn't be furious in a situation like this. Skeppy probably was too fed up with him and his behaviour, maybe he wouldn't even want to be with him anymore, because it's too much trouble. He would say mean things to him and tell him to just go away and leave him alone. 

One of these scenarios was true. And BBH wasn't sure if he wanted to know which one. He will have to eventually confront Skeppy, but for now he was going to stay in his room, try to calm down and come up with yet another excuse. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading friends :)


End file.
